


Sweet Forest Encounters

by mellojello999



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, I did my best, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Steve can bake, TownBabysitter!Steve, Wolf!Billy, Wolf!Max, and I picked a stupid title, man, what should i even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: A spur of the moment AU:Steve has to go babysit Dusting, as usual. But he has to go through the forrest to get to Dustin's house. Hopefully he can get there without any unpleasant surprises.





	Sweet Forest Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I wrote this in a night, barely edited, but I hope you enjoy it. I have no idea what universe we are in, there are no rules here.

Steve Harrington found himself standing just in front of the treeline of the forest near his house, basket of pastries in one hand, and a baseball bat filled with nails in the other. He had promised Mrs. Henderson that he would watch her son Dustin while she made a trip to the next town over, hence the basket of pastries. His mom had a secret family recipe for sweet buns that Dustin always nagged him to bring when he babysat. The only problem was, Dustin’s house was on a different side of the forest than his own house. Normally Steve would have just ridden his horse along the road to get there, but she was not feeling very well today so taking her out was out of the question. So Steve decided that it would be quickest to just cut through the forest, hence the bat in Steve’s other hand. A shortcut through definitely wasn’t the safest choice, considering wild animals and stuff, but Steve figured that it wasn’t too far, and if he was quick he should be fine. So, Steve took a breath and stepped beyond the treeline.

He’d never actually gone this deep into the forest before, and it was like being in an entirely different world. Steve knew it had almost been midday when he stepped into the forest. The sun was getting higher in the sky and bathed everything in its warmth. But here in the forest, it was dimmer and any sense of time the sun might offer was lost. It was also strangely quiet. It wasn’t quiet like it was at his house, where you could hear the quiet whisper of the breeze and it was relaxed and peaceful, it was quiet like when you could hear yourself breathing, but you were constantly straining your ears for the noises of things that you knew were there, but could not yet see. At the very least, the sound of the stream that was his guide to the other side was a comforting noise in the silence. If Steve had been any younger he might have been scared enough to turn back, but he reminded himself that he was in fact, a big boy and could handle a short walk through the woods. 

He continued on like this for some time, following the stream and trying to keep his senses trained on his surroundings, and then he heard it, a brief rustling of a bush a few feet to his left. Steve stopped in his tracks, and closed his eyes, trying to listen and keep his heartbeat from accelerating. That sounds could have been anything. It could have been a rabbit, or a fox, or even some hunter roaming the woods just like him. Steve had made sure to wear his red coat, a precautionary measure to ensure he would not be mistakenly shot while he was in the wild. He felt like it made it him stand out in the all of the green, but that was the whole point of the color wasn’t it? Once Steve was satisfied that whatever had made the noise was gone he took another step without quite looking where he was going.

And bumped into someone.

“Now, what, is a Pretty Boy such as yourself doing in the middle of the forest all. By. themselves?” a voice rumbled right in front of Steve. Steve’s eyes flew open, and the first thing he saw were the ears. Two sandy blonde wolf ears nestled in a bunch blonde curls. Huh. Steve’s never seen that before. “Hey, my eyes are down here” At this Steve startled from his staring, only to get caught up in staring into two blue blue eyes. While somewhere in the back of his head Steve thought the color of those eyes were probably the most beautiful he’s ever seen, the rest of his brain was preoccupied with how animalistic they looked. There was simmering ferocity and intensity in those eyes that simply no human could ever possess. Steve was paralyzed by the beast’s gaze for an awkward amount of time before it spoke up again. “Hey, I know I said my eyes were down here, but I didn’t mean for you to continue staring at me like some creep” Steve jolted again and tried shifting his eyes elsewhere, but it seemed that no matter where he looked, he couldn’t help but stare, trying to drink in what he saw, get flustered for staring again and try to move his eyes elsewhere. The creature in front of him was nothing like Steve had ever encountered, and he wasn’t just talking about the ears or the wolf tail that he saw swishing behind them. The creature was not wearing a shirt, giving steve an up close and personal look at their muscular arms, chest, abs, and well, entire body really. Steve felt like he was trapped by some predator, which he guessed was pretty accurate. He’s never met a wolf person before, but there was not other explanation for what was standing in front of him. 

“I guess you’ve never met a Wolf before, and definitely not one like me, so I’ll forgive your staring, princess. I know there’s a lot of me to... take in” and then the creature’s face split into a malicious grin while he licked his lips and Steve noticed his fangs, and how sharp they looked, glinting even in the low light of the forest. They made his stomach flutter. “I’m gonna ask again, what’s a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?” Realizing that this requires an answer, Steve berated himself for acting like an idiot so far.

“I’m not a princess, so stop calling me that. And so what if I’m out here, that’s not really any of your business” This guy, was essentially, a stranger. And Steve did not owe a stranger any sort of explanation. “So sorry for bumping into you I guess, but I gotta get going” Steve tried to walk around but the wolf just stepped in his way.

“Now hold on, I think it is a little bit my business, seeing as you are taking a walk through MY territory. And you know how us wild animals are with our territory. At the very least, what’s up with the bat, princess?” Steve tightened his lips at the name, but decided it was best to try and get away as soon as possible. 

“Protection. Like you said, I know how wild animals can get.” Steve replied. He really hoped he didn’t have to use it because that would mean dropping his basket. The beast threw back his head and laughed.

“Oh, that’s a good one, princess. Even with a weapon like that, I don’t think you would measure up to any of the things lurking in this forest if they decided that you looked good enough to eat.” Those eyes snapped back to him “A sweet thing like you should be more careful when they come traipsing around through these parts especially considering what you got in that basket.” The animal steps a little closer. Steve holds his ground, but that means that that person’s face is now only centimeters away from his own. He can feel the heat radiating of the other’s body and the proximity seems to be doing weird things to Steve’s insides. As much as he was trying to keep it cool on the outside, he was starting to squirm internally. “Whatever you got in there smells really good, so good that it will definitely attract some wild animals” Steve could feel his breath on his face “But it seems like you are just trying to get through here without any trouble, so how about you and me make a deal” Steve could sense danger. “You give me a taste of what you got, and I’ll give you the protection you need to pass through here with no trouble. simple. How about it, princess” Steve looked into those eyes as he came up with an answer. This guy maybe kind of an ass but he did seem to be telling the truth. And what was one of his pastries for a free pass through the forest?

“Stop calling me princess and start calling me Steve and you got a deal” The wolf chuckled.

“Sorry, but that’s non-negotiable”. His eyes seemed to be roaming around Steve’s face. Steve really hoped he wasn’t blushing under the scrutiny. 

“It still seems suspicious to make a deal with you, I don’t even know your name” The wolf grinned at him again. 

“If you wanted to know my name then all you had to do was ask. You can call me Billy. Now, do we have a deal or not, this offer is only for a limited time.” Steve nodded

“Yea, yea. I’d really appreciate it. Let me just, uh, get you something out of the basket” But Steve paused when he saw the amusement on Billy’s face.

“That’s not what I want a taste of, sweetheart” Steve was puzzled for all of 2 seconds before he felt the bat and the basket being ripped out of his grasp and his back hit a tree. Billy moved so fast that he wasn’t even sure what was happening when lips were pressed to his. He was stunned to say the least, but couldn’t help but react to the attention. Steve had never been kissed like this and was at the mercy of predator who had him pinned up against a tree. Pretty soon it wasn’t just his lips being assaulted, he felt two hot hands make their way under his shirt, squeezing his hips, wide palms feeling up his torso and sharp nails grazing the skin on his back making his whole body shudder. Steve was getting pretty overwhelmed and breathing just through his nose was getting difficult. It only got turned up another notch when those grabby hands made it to his nipples and pinched. Steve helplessly moaned at the brand new sensation, opening his mouth enough for Billy’s tongue to lick in nice and deep turning Steve’s brain into mush. If it was even possible, Billy’s tongue felt hot as it dipped into his mouth and licked a his own tongue, and Steve felt those sharp fangs he had seen before nip playfully at his lips. Steve had only kissed one other person in his whole life, and it had been nothing like this. With Billy, Steve felt like he was being devoured, and loved it. He was reduced to clinging to Billy’s (muscular) shoulders for dear life as his legs became unable to hold him up on their own. After some time of losing his mind to Billy and his filthy kisses Billy pulled away, moving his face lower so that he could mouth and scent Steve’s neck and jaw. Steve was catching his breath and when he finally felt like his brain had calmed down enough to form a coherent thought everything had scattered again when he felt a mouthful of fangs sink into his shoulder. But, he did not scream, Steve moaned louder than he had since this whole thing with Billy started but was still too overwhelmed to embarrassed by it. Billy on the other hand, seemed very pleased, if the wagging of his giant tail meant anything. Billy eased his teeth out and licked the wound a little before pulling away completely, gently leaning Steve up against the tree. Billy then collected Steves Bat and basket, leaving near Steve before crouching down in front of him once more. 

“Alright princess, you’re clear to get through this part of the woods. Do us both a favor and come back again real soon, alright?” Steve was still too stunned to do more than look back at the Wolf and his too blue eyes, panting. But Billy seemed to be satisfied with this response, because he gave Steve on last soft kiss on the lips before standing and disappearing into the forest once more. Steve knocked his head into the tree once he was sure Billy was gone.

What the fuck?!?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Steve, there you are! Why didn’t you come down the road, like you usually do?” Dustin questioned once he saw Steve approach his house from the direction of the forest. 

“uh, yea, well, you know the ol’ horse isn’t feeling so good today, so I thought I’d give her a break” Steve casually replied. He had finally recovered from his encounter and managed to make it to Dustin’s house, but he could still feel Billy where he had touched him and was trying to clear his mind of all that now that he was talking to a thirteen year old. 

“Wow, and you walked here through the forest? You’re fuckin’ insane” Dustin shook his head in disbelief. “There are some dangerous shit in there you know”

Yea, I think I know “Hey, watch your mouth, or your not gonna get any of this” Steve scolded, holding up his basket and Dustin’s face instantly lit up.

“No way, you brought them this time! Oh this is going to be so cool, Max’s mind is gonna explode when she tastes one of these” Dustin exclaimed.

“Who’s Max?”

“She’s my friend! She’s from the forest. She’s some kind of wolf person, but don’t freak out! She’s real cool, c’mon, you can meet her right now!” Dustin was going to pull Steve’s hand but realised one was full with the basket and the other holding a dangerous weapon, so he settled for motioning with both hands.

When Steve entered Dustin’s house he saw a girl there sitting at the table drinking a glass of water. Sure enough, she had a pair of red wolf ears sticking out of her red mane, and a bushy tail swishing across the floor behind her. If Steve hadn’t already known, he would have thought she were some sort of fox. The minute he entered Max’s eyes were on him, and her brows furrowed. Steve gulped.

“Max, this is Steve, he’s gonna be hanging around while my mom is out. He brought these sweet buns, and let me tell know, they are sooo good!” Dustin rambled on oblivious to the stare Steve and Max were sharing.  
“Hey, uh. Nice to meet you” Steve offered, unsure of what to say as the girl’s nose flared in his direction.

“Yea, uh, nice to meet you. I’m Max. This may seem kind of weird, but you smell like my older brother. A lot. You’re not one of Billy’s friends are you?” She inquired, obviously confused, whether it was because he smelled like Billy, or she couldn’t believe Billy had any friends, he wasn’t sure. Steve flushed, remembering the encounter from earlier once again, this time in front of TWO teenagers and did his best not to turn completely red while he tried to figure out what he was going to say to the two confused faces looking his way. If only he had taken a damn horse.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. I will write more if that is what the people want.


End file.
